Who Is Calling?
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ingin menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk sang suami, Namikaze Naruto. Tetapi, ada sebuah panggilan di ponsel Naruto yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Panggilan dari siapa?/"... dimana Naruto-kun?"/"Selamat tinggal."/"Ck, terserah saja!"/RnR?


**Who Is Calling? **Created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The picture isn't mine.**

**Warn : AU, maybe OOC, rush, typo(s), romance krispi-kriuk(?) mungkin fluff?**

**NaruSaku. **Romance/Family. T.

**AN : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nnngghhh."

Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan. Ia sedikit menggeliat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Sakura menguap beberapa detik. Setelah kesadarannya pulih secara perlahan, matanya lantas melirik ke samping. Ia tersenyum.

"Rupanya dia masih tertidur."

Namikaze Naruto, pria yang telah menikahinya dua tahun lalu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Sakura pun sadar, sebelah lengan Naruto masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan segera ia memindahkan lengan Naruto kemudian mulai berdiri.

"Hmmm, jam 6 pagi," gumamnya setelah sepintas menatap jam dinding. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu sebelum membangunkannya."

Sakura tersenyum penuh semangat. Setelah kemarin Naruto kerja lembur di kantornya, Naruto pasti akan senang dibuatkan sarapan spesial oleh sang istri, mengingat akhir-akhir ini pria Namikaze itu selalu membeli _junk food_ saat di perjalanan menuju kantor dibanding menghabiskan sarapan bersama Sakura. Sakura rasa tidak akan berlebihan jika hari ini ia memasak sesuatu yang spesial. Namun, belum sempat kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur, ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya.

**DRRTT! DDRTT!**

"Eh?" dahinya berkerut. Sakura menatap ponsel Naruto yang bergetar di atas meja dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambilnya. "Ada yang menelpon. Hmmm... ini nomor baru. Kira-kira siapa, ya?"

Sakura bergeming sejenak. Matanya terfokus pada deretan angka yang ditampilkan di layar ponsel. Karena takut itu panggilan dari Tsunade yang notabene atasannya Naruto, detik selanjutnya, Sakura menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hal—"

"Halo, Naruto-kun! Selamat pagi!"

Suara imut di sebrang sana sukses membuat Sakura menganga. Ah, ternyata itu wanita. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menunjukkan tampang datar seraya sesekali menatap penuh aura negatif ke arah Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto-kun? Kau di sana?"

"Ini bukan Naruto, aku istrinya, Namikaze Sakura," ucapnya dingin.

Gadis di sebrang sana tertawa sepintas. "Ah, maafkan aku. Kukira Naruto-kun. Selamat pagi, Nyonya Namikaze."

Sakura mendengus. "Jangan menyebutku seperti itu."

"Heeee? Kenapa? Itu 'kan manis," protesnya dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan, membuat urat kepala Sakura mulai berkedut.

"Itu tidak manis SA-MA-SE-KA-LI."

"Ah, begitu ya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong di mana Naruto-kun?"

"Dia masih tidur."

"Apa?" ia menarik nafas sejenak. "Yaaahh, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke taman kota."

"..."

"Aku kasihan padanya yang selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"..."

"Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya lain kali saja."

"..."

Sakura tak merespon. Gadis itu terus saja berbicara tak karuan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah menciptakan bahaya yang besar untuk pria yang ia sebut 'Naruto-kun' itu.

"Hey, nanti katakan pada Naruto-kun, ya. Aku—"

"Selamat tinggal."

**PIP!**

Dengan sekali tekan, Sakura memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Tak ada niat untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan seperti saat ia bangun tidur tadi. Sakura hanya diam. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, sebuah perang emosi sedang berada pada klimaksnya. Ia diam. Namun iris hijaunya seolah berkobar bagai api.

Dan kediamannya itu seketika terhenti saat suara tertawaan kecil menghampiri pendengarannya. Sakura lekas menoleh dengan wajah tegang.

"Hoooo... begitu." Ia menolakkan tangannya di pinggang dengan seringai mautnya. "Bagus, bagus sekali. Jadi dari tadi kau sudah bangun."

Naruto yang sedang tertawa pun segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia berdiri tegap tepat di samping istrinya. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pukulan mendarat mulus di wajah dan dadanya.

"_BAKAAAAA!_ TADI ITU SIAPA? TADI ITU SIAPAAAA? KAU BERANI SELINGKUH DARIKU, HAH?" sembari berteriak dengan nada melengking, Sakura terus menghujam tubuh Naruto dengan pukulan dari kedua tangannya. "_BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAA!"_

Naruto hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia tahu—sangat tahu, begitulah sifat Sakura. Dan itu adalah salah satu sifat yang ia sukai dari istrinya tersebut.

"NARUTO KAU INI—"

**TAP!**

Pergerakannya terhenti. Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Naruto menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan kuat. Pria itu tersenyum penuh ke arahnya.

"Kalau sedang cemburu, wajahmu imut sekali, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa persetujuan, sebuah kecupan singkat segera mendarat di kening Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Ada yang menggelitik hatinya dan sukses menurunkan derajat amarahnya. Namun, ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia telah membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu.

Sakura yang masih terkejut tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Naruto pun hanya diam sambil memandang paras cantik wanita di depannya.

Hening sesaat.

"Tadi itu pasti asisten baruku. Kelihatannya, aku belum menyimpan nomornya," ucapnya mengawali "Dia memang seperti itu, selalu terbuka tentang pikirannya, tapi jujur saja, dia baik, kok. Tsunade sendiri yang merekomendasikanku untuk mengangkat gadis itu sebagai asisten. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mampu membuatku berpaling darimu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan setelah mendengar penjelasan itu. "Ck, terserah saja!" jawabnya ketus.

Meskipun Sakura telah mendengar penjelasannya, ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya tidak ingin ada wanita lain yang bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto, pada suaminya. Tapi, apa boleh buat, gadis itu asistennya Naruto, dan jika Naruto sudah berkata seperti itu, Sakura yakin bahwa suaminya memang takkan pernah berpaling darinya.

Meski begitu...

"Nih!"

Dengan cepat ia melempar ponsel dalam genggamannya ke dada Naruto. Masih tersisa sedikit perasaan marah dan sebal di hatinya. Karena tak ingin membuat pertengkaran dari hal semacam tadi, ia pun segera berjalan ke luar kamar. Naruto yang seakan tahu kemana Sakura akan pergi, seketika berteriak kencang.

"Sakura-chan, buatkan aku nasi goreng sama jus jeruk, yaaaaa!"

Tak ada respon. Namun...

**BUGHT!**

Sebuah buku tebal mendarat cepat di permukaan wajahnya.

"SANA BIKIN SENDIRI! _BAKA!"_

Naruto hanya _sweatdroped_ saat buku tersebut lekas terjatuh setelah menghantam wajahnya. Ia tahu maksud dibalik ini. Sakura ingin Naruto membantunya di dapur untuk menghilangkan aura penuh emosi di dalam hati wanita bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku akan membantumu," ucapnya lemah seraya berjalan ke dapur.

**FIN**

Aahhhhh! Seriusan ini gaje banget! *pundung* tapi semoga bisa menghibur, ya :) aku lagi kangen NaruSaku jadi pengen ngetik drabble tentang mereka berdua, hehehe.

Review?


End file.
